


A Scene in a Car

by DragonThistle



Series: Days You Think You'll Forget (but I kept a scrapbook full of polaroids) [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Coping Mechanisms, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Stim Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonThistle/pseuds/DragonThistle
Summary: Tord forgot his trench coat.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic - Relationship
Series: Days You Think You'll Forget (but I kept a scrapbook full of polaroids) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959427
Kudos: 30





	A Scene in a Car

**Author's Note:**

> “Certain flaws are necessary for the whole. It would seem strange if old friends lacked certain quirks.” -Johann von Goethe

“W-wait! Guys, wait, we gotta go back!”

“We can’t, Tord, we’re running late!” Edd was already pulling out of the drive, slamming the pedal a little harder than necessary as he turned the car onto the street.

Tord made a noise in the back of his throat and twisted in his seat, looking out the back window at the house falling away into the distance. He only settled towards the front again when they turned the corner and Durdam Lane vanished.

His fingers clenched into the seat belt strap across his chest, brow furrowed and lip caught between his teeth as he chewed on it. Matt was leaning forward to try and wriggle himself between the front seats, chatting away and ignoring Tom’s grumbled protests about wanting space. Tord slouched in his own seat, ducking into his red hoodie and swallowing hard as he tried to focus on the scenery speeding past outside the window. 

He didn’t even notice his leg was bouncing rapidly until Matt said his name,

“Tord? Everything all right?”

Tord froze, sucking a sharp breath in through his nose, forcing his leg to stop bouncing and clenching his jaw tight, “Um.” He cleared his throat, felt the embarrassment creeping up his neck to burn his ears, “I just, uh, f-forgot my coat.”

“Eh, your trench coat?” One of Tom’s pitch black eyes appeared in the gap between the door and the edge of his seat. Tord frowned, sliding deeper into his hoodie under his friend’s scrutiny, “How the hell do you forget an entire coat?”

“We were rushing and I hate being rushed!” Tord snapped back, the nervousness finding an outlet in his anger, seeping hot and bitter into his voice, “If you’d given me time like I’d asked then we wouldn’t be having this problem!”

“What problem? No one has a problem. You’re just missing an accessory to your edgelord fashion.” Tom shot back, latching onto Tord’s spiking temper like a familiar friend.

“Tom! Don’t be an ass!” Matt scowled, “Tord forgetting his coat is like you walking out of the house without your stupid rings!”

Tom fingers instantly flew to the ring on his forefinger, glaring at Matt as he twisted the inner band in its setting. He looked like he wanted to retaliate, add fuel to the fire. But instead he clamped his mouth shut and slammed himself back into his seat, facing the front with an angry grunt. The tension in the car was hot iron and Tord’s leg was bouncing wildly again, chewing hard on his lower lip and scowling at the back of Tom’s seat.

Edd’s gaze flickered into the rearview mirror, catching Matt’s gaze before returning to the road again. He drummed his fingers on the wheel and licked his lips, “Sorry, Tord, but we’re going to be really late if we turn around now. We just don’t have time to go back to the house. I’m really sorry.“

“S’ okay,” Tord said hoarsely. They all knew it wasn’t. Matt was chewing on his knuckles, glancing from Tord to Edd to Tom to out the window and back again.

“Here.”

Tom’s hand reached over the seat into the back and tossed something in Tord’s direction. Startled, Tord barely managed to catch it, fumbling it in his shaking hands before it settled into his palm. 

It was one of Tom’s spinner rings; black and silver and carved with an infinity symbol. It was warm from being on Tom’s hand.

“I, um…thanks.” Tord murmured, spinning the inner band around and around, trying to take deep breaths to unclench the vice from his ribcage.

“Whatever.” Tom grunted, not turning around, “Know it’s not the same but…whatever.”

Tord smiled thinly, watching the silver flash as it spun around the ring. The heat seeped slowly out of the car as they headed down the road and Matt picked up his conversation again, bantering back and forth with Edd until Tom cut in with something that insulted both of them. Tord threw out an insult to all three of them and the entire car cascaded into laughter.


End file.
